Sleep Sweetie
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Yuki is in the hospital- hanging on for dear life, Shuichi is left babbling nonsense and Ryuichi refuses to speak about what happened. Now it's up to their family and friends to figure out what the hell really happened that fateful night.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sleep Sweetie.

Author: Sakura Sango

Rating: PG-13, depending on how it is I might have to up it. I'll just say this for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own it nor do I imply that I do. I am only borrowing the Gravitation characters and world for my fun, only to return them once I have had my fill of them. (Though they may be slightly more wrinkled/torn/disturbed/or whatever else then when I took them.)

Warnings: blood, male/male pairings, language, sexual situations, shonen-ai, slight yaoi (in some cases), lime-lemon-ish (heh meaning almost lemons but cut away at the right time)

Pairings: Yuki/Shuichi with one sided Ryuichi/Shuichi and Ryuichi/Yuki.  
With a nice side helping of these mentioned- Hiro/Ayaka, K/Sakano, Tohma/Mika, Tohma/Yuki, one sided- Tatsuha/Ryuichi...I think that's all of them... If I think of more I'll letcha know.

Summary: Yuki is in the hospital- hanging on for dear life, Shuichi is left babbling nonsense and Ryuichi refuses to speak about what happened. Now it's up to their family and friends to figure out what the hell really happened that fateful night.

A/n: Don't ask me where this idea came, it just did and won't leave me alone. Also no flames for how this story turns out ok. Ok. And before you say it, yes some of them may seem 'OOC' but you'll see why, there is a reason.

Hm, I hope this story works out like it is in my head....I mean I know where to go, I just hope it works right. I guess we'll see...If at anytime the events are too confusing to follow (not that you want me to tell you what happens) let me know and I'll relook at how I'm writing it.

_x-x-x-_

"_C'mon, baby, c'mon darling,  
Let me steal this moment from you now.  
C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let's exchange the experience, oh..."  
'Running Up That Hill' By: Placebo (or Kate Bush- whatever version ya like)_

_x-x-x-_

Footsteps pounded harshly against the linoleum floor as a blond haired man ran down the empty halls, his heart pounding as loudly as his sneakered feet. His black coat hung from his elbows, flapping behind him as he thundered down the halls. He barely heard the receptionists calls of 'no running in the hospital' over the pounding of his pulse as they flooded his ears, his mind was elsewhere.

Besides how could he worry about something as stupid as walking as to not disturb the patients that were trying to rest. Especially right now! As he had to travel through this hell. This horrid nightmare.

'_Besides,_' he thought, his pace never slowing- despite the receptionist's aggravated sigh, '_they're all too drugged out to worry_.' Especially on this unit.

This unit. Once again everything felt surreal. Tohma kept waking to awaken from this horrible dream, to find himself curled in his wife's arms her bare back pressed tightly against his bare chest. He would wrap his arms and legs around her tightly, remembering that it was nothing more then a horrible dream. A dream that he would think about for the whole day while at work.

But each step pounded the facts into Tohma's heart. This was no dream. There would be no waking in his bed. There would be no escaping this hell!

Gagging Tohma forced himself to keep running. The smell of antiseptic cleansing agents seeped into the hall. Hospitals always had their own smell. A smell that you could never get anywhere else. A smell that always made Tohma sick to his stomach. It was a stench of sickness.

But that did not matter right now. The only thing that mattered was Yuki. That was all.

The call that he had received from his wife still terrified him. The tone in her voice. It had jarred him to the core. He had never in his life heard such a terrified tone. One that told of a very real danger. That told him he had to get there quickly.

Without slowing Tohma rounded the corner, shoes sliding across the linoleum tiles. Up ahead, about halfway down the hall, he could see Mika pacing the width of the hall. Tatsuha stood leaning heavily against the white wall, his eyes screwed shut tightly, arms clenched tightly around his chest.

Slowing the blonde came to a leisure pace, his heart still thudding harshly. Off to the side he could see Shuichi sitting on a thick overstuffed, lime green, plastic chair, knees pulled up and tucked under his chin. Pausing before the pink haired singer Tohma dropped to a knee, his hands resting on Shuichi's knees.

Now on his knees Tohma could see that the boy was indeed injured. His hands covered in thick gauze, only fingers poking out. His face had multiple cuts, some of them shallow as if made from fingernails. While others were deeply dug into the skin, one cut in particular that laid across his collar bone looked deliberately cut, almost as though it was slowly drug across the skin. Slowly drug across tearing the skin away and digging into the muscle, an intricate design carved into his chest.

And when he looked closer at the boy, Tohma could see dried blood still in his hair, stuck and dried in place. The president could only imagine what the young singer had looked like before he was cleaned up.

His legs, at least as much as what Tohma could see, were covered in cuts, some of them held together by stitches. One, resting right on the side of his left knee, looking particularly bad, almost as if something had been large had been drilled into the boy's leg ripping the skin so far apart that the stitches were jagged.

"Shindou," Tohma whispered. Kneeling he stared at the boy waiting for some kind of response, but received none. Swallowing hard the president had to use all of his will power to keep from strangling the poor boy.

Sighing he closed his eyes trying again, "Shuichi!" His voice raised higher, though still not loud enough to carry further then the boy's ears. Off to the side he could see Mika pause her pacing, probably watching over him. To make sure he didn't do anything foolish.

"Shuichi look at me. What happened?" Tohma tried again, his voice becoming urgent. But still he kept it quiet, soothing. He didn't want to spook the boy.

Blinking the boy looked up, eyes wide and dilated- almost like he was still living through some hell. A hell he could not break from. Smiling the boy giggled, the noise almost bordering on hysteria. The sound shook Tohma to the core, rattling his nerves.

Calming down Shuichi blinked owlish before gasping. "Ohh you." Hysteric giggling fell from the boy as he leaned forward his nose touching Tohma's. Laughing he pulled back holding a hand to his nose. "You're not there yet...But soon you will be...Just wait and see..."

Tohma stared, his jaw dropping in disbelief. What was wrong with him? If this was an act, the president was not understanding it.

"What?" Tohma whispered, a gloved hand coming out to push away some unruly, blood crusted strands from the boy's eyes.

Blinking Shuichi leaned forward, his eyes wide a serious glow in them. Whatever he was saying he was not joking. "You have to save him." Shuichi swallowed looking around, his eyes scouring the long hallways before looking back at the blond, "You have to, he's crazy."

"Who!" Tohma practically shouted as he grabbed at the boy's arms, holding him still.

Shaking his head, Shuichi leaned back against the chair hugging his legs tightly against his chest. With a muffled sob he buried his face in his knees, his head still shaking.

Slowly Tohma stood, placing a soothing hand on the boy's head. He may not have liked the singer for being with _his_ Eiri but this still pulled at his heart.

Shuichi glanced up at the hand on his head, pink tresses falling into his eyes. Another giggling bout escaped the boy's lips as he reached up, his fingers tracing Tohma's gloved hand. "Soft..." he muttered, "not like his. His rough..."

Without another word the boy sighed his eyes glossing over. It was as though a cord had been unplugged and the life in the boy died away.

Pulling the black gloved hand away Tohma shakily walked towards Yuki's room. Room 323. He walked past Mika without a word and to the window of his brother-in-law's room.

Pausing he glanced over at Tatsuha, realizing that the boy looked like he had aged ten years in one night. His eyes were still screwed shut, if it had been different circumstances, Tohma would had assumed that the boy was sleeping. But he knew that wasn't true. Somehow he felt that none of them would sleep for a while.

Turning back to the window Tohma gasped at the figure in the bed. His hand pressed against the cold window pane, fingers curling and sliding against the smooth glass in a pathetic attempt to get into the room. Swallowing hard the man tried to keep from breaking down crying there in the hall.

If he had thought that Shuichi looked bad, Yuki looked ten times worse. And Tohma was looking from across the room, he could only imagine what he looked like close up. Yuki's neck was tightly bandaged, crimson already poking through the snowy bandages. His left eye was black and swollen. Cuts lined everywhere that was not covered, and stitches covered a large, crescent moon shaped cut on his cheek.

But worse of all was all of the tubes and wires attached to the novelist. Poking out of his left hand was an IV, that Tohma could only wonder what was going into him. Various monitors were attached to him, watching every bit of his body's functions. But the worse of all was the tube coming out of his mouth, that was attached to a large machine breathing for Yuki.

Eyes closed tightly as Tohma rested his head on the cool pane of glass, the cool surface helping with his sudden light headedness. Behind him he could hear someone approaching, heels clacking lightly, but Tohma could care less. He barely reacted to the hand that squeezed his shoulder firmly. Stifling the sobs that threatened to break loose, Tohma gazed under his arm, his blue eyes hitting the jean clad leg.

"What happened to them?" His voice cracked miserably, a lump growing in his throat.

"I...We don't know. Yuki was in this state when he was brought in. Shuichi like that, talking babble. The doctors said it was from trauma. Whatever happened spooked the boy. And Ryuichi....Well he refuses to talk." Mika sighed, pulling her hand away to rub at her eyes. Mascara smeared as she pulled her hand away, rubbing black stained fingers across her jeans.

Without another word she leaned against the glass, her back to her brother. She had been staring at him long enough, she knew what he looked like. And truth be told- she was tired of seeing him in that state.

Tatsuha sighed loudly, his knees giving out as he slid to the floor. Arms wrapped around his legs, hugging them tightly to his chest.

Wetting his lips the youngest sibling added his bit. "They said that some of the wounds looked older than the others." Turning his head, he looked up at Tohma, their eyes meeting, gazes intense. "The three were missing for a week right? The doctors said some of them look that old. Others looked newer like right before they came."

A thumb was thrusted at the wall before Tatsuha continued, "that neck wound that almost killed him. Docs say that was recent, like at most an hour before they came in. Whatever happened it was bad."

Breaking eye contact Tatsuha stared at his worn sneakers, "Shuichi's going to spend a couple days here. They want to be sure the wounds are ok."

Tohma pushed away from the glass, refusing to look back at the man lying in the cold bed. Instead he turned his sights to the pink haired boy sitting all alone in the chair.

Blinking he suddenly looked around, as though realizing something. "Where is Ryuichi?" Tohma asked, glancing down both directions of the hall.

"In his and Shu's room." Rising slowly off of the floor, Tatsuha motioned with his head. "Come on you can come with me. I gotta get him back anyways. Nurse said to not keep him out of the room for too long."

Nodding silently Tohma followed close behind, his eyes watching the singer as he was led towards his room.

_x-x-x-_

Humming filled the dark, cold hospital room as Ryuichi tugged at Kuma's ear.

"Now now. Don't say that! He'll be fine. I know he will." Ryuichi smiled as he tugged lightly at the long ear.

At the sound of shuffling footsteps the lead singer glanced up from his bed, his eyes widening.

"Shu-I-chi is baa-ck!" He sang smiling at the catatonic-like boy. "And he brought people."

Tohma smiled, glad to see that someone seemed ok. Sharp eyes glanced over the singer taking in the injuries.

Ryuichi was pretty banged up too. Though not as bad as the other two. He had cuts lining his body, one on his neck that looked like it could have been fatal if it had been a little deeper, bandages lined the singer's forearms and wrists. If Tohma had seen Ryuichi on the street like this, he would have assumed it was a failed suicide attempt.

However none of the man's wounds looked serious enough to warrant concern. Which was good, as selfish as it might have sounded, especially since he had enough to worry about with Yuki. His nerves would have been completely shot if he had to worry about not only him but the other two also.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Tohma watched as Tatsuha tucked Shuichi into bed, making sure to put up the side rails to keep him in the bed.

Glancing back at Ryuichi Tohma decided to ask what had happened. He wanted to know who was to blame, who should he go after. Who was the bastard that had done this to them all!

"Ryuichi," Tohma stared at his friend's eyes refusing to break contact, "what happened? Who did this to you? Where were you for that whole week?"

Smiling Ryuichi held his plush rabbit close to his chest, face buried in his friend's pink fur. "Na-uh," he sang, a finger coming up to shake in front of Tohma's face, "I can't tell you."

"Why not? He deserves to be punished!" Tohma was desperately trying to not keep from breaking that annoying finger that kept dancing in front of his eyes. Behind him he could still hear Tatsuha walking around, probably getting the room ready for Shuichi for the night. Especially since he could not do anything for himself easily at this state.

The finger lowered as Ryuichi held up Kumaguro, before nodding. "Because we promised to not tell. Well...Me and Shuichi promised not to. But not Yuki that's why he got hurt like that." The smile never faltered as the Nittle Grasper singer spoke, his voice holding an eerie tone.

"What do you mean? Did the guy do that to Eiri," Tohma gestured towards the door with his hand, "because he was going to tell?"

Ryuichi merely nodded as he pushed a pink ear into this mouth. Nibbling on the fur Ryuichi blinked, the smile still present.

'_Is he going through a break down too?_' Tohma desperately wondered. He seriously wanted to slug his long time friend, these side-way answers were not helping. They were leading him in a circle, a never ending one...

And it was trying at his nerves.

Tohma decided to try a different tactic to get the singer to talk. "What if he wakes up and tells us then? We're going to find out. Just whisper and I won't tell anyone else."

Shaking his head Ryuichi pressed his mouth up to his plush friend's ear. Lips moved as he whispered something to his friend. Pulling away he stared into the deep black eyes of his plush friend. Nodding he pulled his eyes back to his band mate. "I can't tell. Kumaguro says no!" Leaning forward he glanced over at Shuichi, who had turned his attention to the two, before looking back. "And if Yuki tells the bad man said he would come back," eyes wide he nodded at Tohma who sat petrified on the bed.

Would he really come back if someone told? Was it even possible?

Desperate for an actual answer Tohma leaned forward, his eyes too capturing Shuichi's pink ones before looking back. For a split second, Tohma thought he had seen a true fear in those eyes. Like something was spooking the boy beyond belief.

_'Probably because of everything we're talking about,' _Tohma tried to reason to himself,_ 'he's just scared listening to the same story. Reliving the same moments of hell.' _

With noses almost touching, Tohma turned his full attention to Ryuichi. "But we're going to be guarding him. All of us are always going to be there. So no one can ever come and hurt him or you guys," Tohma pointed to Shuichi too.

Blue eyes followed Tohma's fingers, the same smile still present on his face. Blinking Ryuichi hugged Kumaguro close to his chest. "But you have to sleep sometime. And eat too." Yawning Ryuichi stretched, his smile growing. "I'm tired. I'm gonna sleep now. Night!"

With a muffled laugh and a plop, the singer dove into the thick pillows, brown hair fanning out over the snowy pillows. Another small yawn broke from the singer's lips as he rolled to his side, careful for his IV, pulling his knees up. Smiling he waved at Shuichi before closing his eyes.

Sighing Tohma buried his face into his hands, scrubbing his palms on his face.

Somehow with every bit he learned, Tohma could not shake this creepy feeling that ran along his spine. Something was wrong. Almost like he was caught in one of those creepy, black and white horror movies.

Everyone gave him half stories and incomplete answers. Answers that kept spiraling around him, tying him in whatever game the man had wanted to wrap them up in. The president was only sure of a couple of things.

They had been missing for a week, and according to the doctors- injured about that time.

None of them were talking, either from injury or fear.

And whoever this bastard was...He was not to be messed with.

Silently he walked out with Tatsuha in tow, feet shuffling along the tiled surface. He could barely find the energy to lift his feet up off of the floor.

_X-x-x_

The end.......

Haha no no I swear it isn't the end. Well it kinda is, it's the end of this chapter! YAYS!

So how is this plot idea? Is it worth continuing or should I just quit it and work on other stuff?


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- Oh wow I got reviews. Something I didn't expect to get. Thank you everyone! And now with the next chapter of Sleep Sweetie._

_EDIT- I'm sorry about the weird format that this thing had....I think I got it all fixed. If you see anyother weird formats let me know..._

_x-x-x-_

"_Oh my love  
__Please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands and  
__We'll start a new life."  
__~My Bloody Valentine By: Good Charlotte_

_x-x-x-_

Shoes clacked against the tiled floor as the red head walked down the long hall. Crimson hair swooshed from side to side as the guitarist tried to keep his eyes focused forward. Hospitals didn't bother him, no quite the opposite, he felt very safe in them, at home almost. Yet this visit unnerved him, terrified him even!

He had just been in to see Ryuichi and Shuichi. And his heart was aching for his friend! The pain, the horror he must have gone through was just too horrible for him to witness. And it made what he had to do all that more apparent!

Swallowing he rounded the corner, his hands clenching the sides of his jeans as he walked up to the company president.

Dropping formalities at this point Hiro walked up beside the distraught blond, before turning towards the large window of Yuki's room. He would have never believed it if he didn't see it with his own eyes.

Yuki looked even worse then what had been described to him. Blue eyes stared at the injured novelist before forcing himself to look away. He couldn't dwell on it. It would consume him entirely.

Silently he offered a prayer that he would live through this- even if the doctors and nurses were skeptical that the novelist would survive.

Turning away Hiro glanced back at the unmoving man. Tohma looked horrible! Worse then what he could ever remember seeing him. His clothes- on their third day and night of being worn- were wrinkled beyond repair. His hair mussed and clumped together- as if the president hadn't showered in days. Though Hiro felt it was more on the side of sink baths that neglected the hair. Also dark bags were under his eyes, giving the man an almost raccoon look.

"Hey," Hiro put a light hand around Tohma's shoulders. Gently he dislodged the man from the window, his eyes silently meeting Mika's. He was going to get the president off of the unit, even if he had to hogtie him and sling him over a shoulder.

Tohma never struggled or tried to pull away, his mind too fried from the stress.

"Let's go get some breakfast ok? It'll make you feel better." Somehow it almost felt like he was taking care of Shuichi after yet another breakup with Yuki, as he gently led the zombie-like man towards the elevator.

"Get some hot food in you and you'll jump back to life. You gotta take care of yourself, Yuki needs you to do so. So do Shuichi and Ryuichi." Hiro continued in a soothing- almost motherly- tone as he waited for the elevator to climb to their floor.

Hiro kept up the idle chatter about food and sleep and about taking care of himself before he ended up in a room next to the others on the entire ride down to the basement, his eyes unmoving as he stared at his reflection.

Standing here in the elevator Tohma could see just how bad he looked. How much this ordeal had taken out of him. Yet he couldn't make himself care! He just couldn't get himself to comb fingers through his hair, straighten out his clothes! Nothing…He no longer cared any more.

Breakfast had helped him snap out of his stupor, Tohma decided as he stabbed at the potatoes, bringing some up to his mouth.

"So why are you here?" Tohma asked, an eyebrow raising up slightly. Part of him was scared to ask why, yet he needed to know!

Unnerved Hiro tossed some of his hair over his shoulder, fingers scratching at the coffee cup before him. He had draped a leg across his side of the booth, his back against the wall. No matter what he was going through with what he had wanted to do. He would find out that happened. Even if it meant he was next in the hospital. Shuichi was his dear friend! And he was not about to let some bastard hurt him like that! Not even the great Eiri Yuki could get away with something like this!

Smiling gently Hiro stared at the president's eyes before speaking. "I heard the police blotched the crime scene beyond anything they could ever fix. Is that right?"

Tohma sighed as dropped the plastic fork on the Styrofoam plate. Suddenly the food had lost it's taste as he was reminded of the horrid days of the investigation. If that was what it could even be called.

Slowly he leaned forward, fingers steepling as he rested his elbows on the cooled table. His head bowed leaning against his sharp fingers, eyes focused on the breakfast that was slowly cooling.

Hiro could sense the mood change and quickly decided to continue before the president sunk too far into depression.

"So I was wondering if you felt like you were up to going to the err…" Hiro stumbled for the right word, what could such a horrific place be called? House just sounded too sweet for such a horrible place. Yet there was no other way to really call it. "Like going to the house they were at. You know look for clues. Maybe we can find something that the police had not ruined."

The police had ruined the scene the moment they walked in there. At first they had assumed that, because Ryuichi was not injured too badly, the scene was nothing more then a blotched suicide attempt. Therefore evidence was pushed away. Weapons kicked out of the way by the paramedics as the rushed to the bleeding novelist.

At first it was not recognized by the people in the house that these were famous stars. Two of the hottest singers in Japan and one of the most prolific Japanese romantic writers. However once it was recognized as such, immediately the scene went from haphazardly tossing clues away to bagging anything and everything.

However by then it was too late, the damage was done. Any evidence was deemed unusable in courts, the judges saying that it was impossible to see who's DNA belonged to who's. It was too late.

Tohma brightened up again, his head raising up slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah I mean the cops had their chance, now it is ours. Time for us to figure out just what happened in that Hell House." He liked that name, it still had house in it, yet hell explained it perfectly.

"Yeah, I'd like to come for sure." Tohma perked up as he pushed the plate of cooling food away. The thought had jumpstarted him from the impending depression. This was his change to help his family! "When do we go?"

"Now," Hiro said standing, "at least before anyone catches to what we're up to. I have a feeling what we are about to do may be considered illegal." Reaching back he grabbed his cup, tossing the empty cup away.

Tohma followed suit as he followed the tall guitarist out of the hospital. He didn't even falter when handed a helmet. Instead he strapped it on quickly before jumping on behind Hiro, hands holding the slim waist as they took off.

_x-x-x-_

It was amazing how innocent the Hell House really looked. Except for the yellow police tape, it looked like the type of house that you would see on TV. On the old American shows, where the families always smiled and dinner was eaten at the same table.

The green grass waved lightly in the wind as if to welcome them in, begging for company to join them. Carefully Hiro drove up onto the slightly inclined driveway before shutting off his motor. His hands were shaking slightly as he let go of the handlebars.

Suddenly the moment was becoming real. Carefully he glanced back at Tohma. Maybe bringing him wouldn't be a wonderful idea. Yet they needed to find the offender.

Tohma had already dislodged himself from his place on the motorcycle, his eyes trained on the house before him.

"Looks too regular doesn't it?" Hiro tried to keep his voice light. "I swear when I first thought of it I got like this medieval castle dungeon thing in my mind. But this…"

"…looks to innocent." Tohma finished before looking over his shoulder. "Let's get this over with ok. I want to get back soon."

"Yup," the red head agreed as he walked towards the front door. "But you're getting a shower and clean clothes before you go back."

"It's not that bad."

"Yes it is." Hiro walked along the red bricked path towards the front door. He had shoved his hands deep into his pockets to hide just how they shook. Even now, when confined in tight fabric he could still feel them shake.

"Humph," Tohma paused glancing out at the yard. Two small, thin trees stood out on the lawn, their branches swaying lightly in the breeze. It looked too beautiful for such a horror. No wonder the police believed that the crime hadn't happened here. Suddenly Tohma couldn't blame them anymore. It just didn't match.

"Hey," Tohma suddenly had a thought, "who does this house belong to? Maybe that is like a clue or something!"

When you bought a house you had to have a name! An identity! It wasn't like buying a book at the bookstore. There was paperwork that had to be signed. Signed with your name!

"Um," Hiro pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper glancing at the name scrawled out on it. "A Mr. Jonathon Doe. You know 'John Doe.'" Carelessly he pushed to paper over towards Tohma as if to show that it was truly the name. "Sounds just like those American movies K watches huh. I laughed when I heard it. Believe me I thought of that too. All the info for this house was bogus."

"Damn!" Tohma muttered as he stared at the paper. He was certain he had found how to find the bastard. Back to square one.

"I know."

As the two reached the door, Hiro breathed deeply trying to keep him mind clear. What horrors waited for them on the inside?

Slowly the red head pulled out his pocket knife, slicing at the tape that was on the door. His hand resting on the brass knob as he glanced at the blond next to him.

"Wanna turn back?" He asked. This was the last time for either of them to bow out.

"No!" Finality was stamped all over that word as Tohma stared at the door, ready for whatever would come their way.

_x-x-x-_

Tatsuha sat next to his sleeping idol. Ryuichi had been sleeping more and more, hardly waking anymore it seemed. Turning he glanced up at the clock before looking back down at the one he loved. His hand gently brushed sandy strands away from closed eyes.

Slowly he leaned down pressing his lips against Ryuichi's hair. Eyes slid shut as his thumb caressed the sleeping man's cheek. Pulling away the teenager let his eyes stare at the sleeping angel lying before him. Right now he looked healthy. He didn't look like he belonged in the hospital. His face was light and happy. Not scared or twisted like it was when he was awake.

At first it had scared him how different Ryuichi looked. He had lost most of his childish charm. It had taken the doctors almost two hours to explain that it was from the stress. That Ryuichi was being haunted by what he had seen. They had told him to give the singer time. He would come back to the way he was soon. It would just take time!

Nodding to himself, in the empty room Tatsuha promised to wait. He could wait! And once Ryuichi was healed- and he saw that Tats had done the healing- he would proclaim his love.

Secretly he had asked the therapist when would be the perfect time. The tall woman had explained to him the stress that they had suffered, explaining to Tats to wait until he was back to normal.

Yet this was torture to the boy. To leave his idol at his feet injured and needing comfort. Yet making Tats unable to do anything. To not let him act according to what he felt.

Really sometimes he felt that Buddha had a twisted mind. Loving to see just how much he could put one through.

Sliding down a little more Tatsuha stared at his sleeping angel. Carefully, as to not awaken the sleeping singer, Tats placed his hands on the pillow next to his angel's head. Slowly he bent down, eyes sliding shut as his lips pressed lightly against Ryuichi's. He didn't take the kiss any further, he didn't want to scare Ryuichi, yet he needed to feel his touch somehow.

Holding still, careful to not press to hard and to keep his hormones reigned in, Tats kept his eyes shut as he pressed his lips against Ryuichi's.

The sleeping man slowly peeked from slit eyes watching the boy above him. It was so hard to keep from moving, from hugging or deepening the kiss or even pushing the boy away. Yet he remained still, not a finger moving. He barely opened his eyes allowing the other to believe he was still sleeping.

Pulling away Tatsuha smiled as he pushed away the hair that had fallen into his idol's face. Tomorrow he and Shuichi would be going home. Tatsuha had offered to stay at his brother's apartment with the two, so that they could still be close to the hospital yet away from the dreary hallways.

Looking over at the other bed, which was empty for the moment, Tatsuha wondered how Shuichi was holding up. The nurse caring for him had decided to take him outside to the small patio that the unit had in an effort to calm the small boy down.

He had just awaken from yet another nightmare, his eyes wide and terrified. Fear permeated from every pore as he had curled up into a tight ball, his forehead pressed into the mattress. Humming lightly a soft tune that Tatsuha couldn't identify, Shuichi rocked himself lightly.

That was what Tats had found when he came into their room that morning. And that was when the nurse had decided to drag the boy outside. She hoped that fresh air might help awaken him from his nightmares from what scared him so badly.

It had been three days since the three had been rescued and still Shuichi and Ryuichi refused to talk. Shuichi refusing to talk at all; while Ryuichi still talked in circles, leaving everyone exhausted and frustrated. The therapist that had been assigned to them explained it as a coping mechanism. He was trying, _trying desperately_, to tell what happened without breaking the invisible rules. It was just up to them to decide what was going on.

Shuichi on the other hand wouldn't speak more then muted cries. Even his screams from nightmares were muted. As if he was trying to keep everything inside. When he _did_ talk it was nothing more the a forced whisper, that often sided on hysteria.

A whimper from the bed he was sitting on woke Tats from his daydreams forcing him to face reality again. Face this time and now.

Smiling he glanced down at the awakening angel. Before this hospital incident- Tats could only imagine how his idol must have looked when awakening. But now! Now he knew what he looked like. The way his eyes would open slowly, staring out into the distance as he tried to get his mind to focus on the present. The way his whole body would stretch lightly, back arching almost like a kitten. The way he would whimper as the last of sleep was ripped from him. It was just too beautiful for him to imagine living without.

"Good morning sleepy head." Tatsuha smiled as he stood. "Want something to eat?"

The nurses pretty much had no more care for the two boys, leaving Tatsuha to feed them as they wanted. Which Tats was more then happy to do! He needed something to do or he would go crazy thinking of his big brother lying in the hospital room. Lying there, possibly dying!

Ryuichi sat up slowly, his eyes staring out at the window. Outside was a beautiful morning, the sun shining brightly, making the sky a light and cheery blue. Birds could be heard just outside the window, still singing their morning songs as they jumped around the tree branches, trying to fix their nests before another storm came in.

Slowly he nodded smiling. "Yeah food is good."

Tats could feel his heart drop slightly. The smile was still off. Even if Ryuichi was pulling it off better every minute, it was still off. It still lacked the same carefree innocence it had had earlier. And it never carried into his eyes.

His eyes still showed the reminisce of the horror he had gone through.

Yet even as this pulled at his heart, Tatsuha still smiled- forcing himself to stay happy. He had to for those two. "Alright let me see what the cafeteria has. Do you want to come?"

Ryuichi shook his head before looking back out at the window.

"Alright be back soon!"

_x-x-x-_

The house was surprisingly clean and…

"…normal." Tohma whispered as he looked around the small living room.

Hiro just nodded as he looked around. His thoughts exactly.

The small living room housed nothing spectacular. There was a faded blue couch, the cushions worn from use. Off in the far corner of the room was a small gray tv sitting on a rickety stand that almost looked like it was going to fall any second. A low, dark wooden table sat in front of the couch with newspapers spread out. Walking closer Hiro could see that they had been from the day before the rescue.

Surprisingly boring. Hiro decided as he walked towards the small hallway.

The white walls were bare, no pictures of any kind hanging on them. Though what did he really expect? For the bastard to have his mug all over the walls. As if to say, look at me I did it!

"Sheesh," Tohma muttered as he looked down into a room that Hiro had passed. "Are you sure this is the right house?"

"This is what Ayaka found out when she asked." Hiro replied walking back to look into the room where Tohma was walking in.

"Ayaka?" Though the tone seemed to nonchalant. As if he was not paying attention, yet wanting to find something to fill the empty house. To make it seem less formidable then what it was.

The room he had missed was a small kitchen. Walking in Hiro looked around at another oddly boring room. The floral wallpaper was yellowed and in some places started to unfurl from the walls. Wooden cabinets lined the walls; the only interruption was where the window was. A small table and three chairs sat in the middle of the room. Three plates of food sitting on the table

"Yeah she wanted to help so she called the police posing as a reporter for the address so she could film the outside of the house."

"They bought that?"

"Apparently. This is spooky at how it seems like a normal house. Even normal food." Hiro stared at the plates of half eaten food, blinking slowly. Carefully he looked around the room as if to plant everything into his memory, to recall later on if he needed to.

The two walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. The small bedroom was just as boring, nothing was in the room except for an unmade bed and empty dresser.

The bathroom was slightly more interesting. An unmarked pill bottle was sitting on the counter. Carefully Hiro popped the top, spilling a few of the pills out onto his hand. Placing the orange bottle back on the stained counter Hiro grabbed one, looking at it closely.

Tohma walked over to the small tub, tugging the green curtain back. His blue eyes widened at the tub, as a hand came up to his mouth. The entire bottom of the tub was covered in dark red blood. The walls splattered with the substance. Even the shower head high above had blood stuck to it. The stench was unbearable as he tried to keep from breathing. He could only imagine what had happened here to cause this much blood.

Turning away he walked back towards the sink, suddenly wishing he had not eaten breakfast this morning. His stomach was flipping horribly and he really wished it was empty.

Hiro blinked as he turned the pill around studying the other side just as strongly as before. His eyebrows knitting together as he studied it.

"What is it?" Tohma asked as he leaned against the cooled counter. His face was covered in a light sheen as he tried to forget the gore behind him. Gore had to be expected here.

Hiro held the small pill out to the president, as if the small thing had all the answers on it. Blinking the red head swallowed before answering. "These are anti-depressants. I took the same type for a while when I had gone through a small bout of depression."

Tohma blinked suddenly interested. No one he knew took anti-depressants, so this had to be the offenders pills.

"But."

Tohma looked back up at the red head, his eyes showing the confusion over what was wrong.

"These pills seriously can mess you up. I mean really bad stuff. I stopped taking them when I thought there were people trying to kill me. These can sometimes mess you up. I guess they're given now as a last ditch effort because of the reactions people have with them."

Hiro put the pills back into the bottle. All but one. He wanted to be sure that he was right. He wanted to compare these with his old ones.

"Did you find anything?"

Tohma laughed humorlessly. "Don't look in that tub if you want to keep your food down." He whispered.

A hand on his shoulder and Hiro walked by to look at the tub.

"Ah GOD it reeks!"

"Yeah that too."

"Let's go look somewhere else."

"Like where?" Tohma was starting to get frustrated. There was nothing here! Except for the pills and tub.

"There was a basement I think. Right? Isn't that where Ryuichi told them to find the others?"

"Yes I think that was where he said they were."

"Let's go see that then. There might be more there."

Tohma shrugged and headed back away from the bathroom. If he remembered right the basement door was in the kitchen.

And he had remembered right, though it took a while to find. The small, narrow door was tightly hidden between the refrigerator and counter. Almost hiding it perfectly. It had taken Hiro and Tohma together to tug the door open, the small thing refused to bulge, wanting to hide it's secrets.

Reaching into the darkened room, Hiro felt around blindly for a light switch of some kind. There was no way he was going to walk down a flight of stairs into an unknown hell blinded. Fumbling around he finally found the switch, flicking on the light.

Light flooded the stairs, illuminating each step down, however left the rest of the room shadowed in darkness.

Sighing the two carefully walked down the stairs, ready to see what hell really looked like. Each step carefully taken as two sets of eyes looked around, ready for anything to happen.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Hiro reached out to flick on the next set of lights for the room. The air carried a stank to it. Off in the far reaches of his mind, Hiro realized that one smell was blood. Something that made his stomach turn slightly. Breathing deeply he glanced to the man beside him.

"Ready?" Hiro asked lightly.

"Just do it. Might as well get this over with." Tohma whispered just as lightly. His eyes were already scouring the room, his face turning pale.

Nodding Hiro flicked the switch before blinking as the overly bright lights blinded him. Tugging his hand away from the wall the guitarist covered his eyes, shielding the bright lights so he could see better.

Slowly he pulled his hand away and looked around slowly. Horrified he gasped. Beside him he could hear Tohma stutter while backing up, pressing his back against the wall.

It was more then hell! It was worst then it! Was all Hiro could think as he looked around terrified. Whoever did this was seriously messed up!

Seriously sick!

_x-x-x-_

_A/N: Stopping time! Hehe this chapter went on a little longer then what I had planned but it was hard to find a good stopping point. At least until that part it. _

_Next time you'll get to see the basement. Plus the boys will head home from the hospital. But the trouble isn't over yet! The craziness is JUST beginning! _

_The pills are kinda based off of some 'Stop smoking pills' that my step-mom's doctor prescribed her. They apparently have a HIGH suicide rate with people who took them. My step-mom stopped them cuz the dreams were too bad!_

_Review if you liked this chapter. It helps me know that I'm doin a good job and should continue on…_


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter! I'm so sorry for the…deadness here…I've been so stuck lately on just where I should take this story next. Finally I decided on a route, and we shall see how it goes!

Thank you for all the reviews! They make me dance with joy!

Also I hope that my writing style is ok still. I have changed in the last year…And I really did not feel like changing this entire story that I had so far to match it, so I tried to go back to this. If it really sucks please tell me so I can fix it!

_x-x-x-_

"_Behind those eyes lies the truth and grief...  
Behind those beautiful smiles I've seen tragedy...  
The flawless skin hides the secrets within__  
Silent forces that secretly ignite your sins"  
~ "Lucifer's Angels" by: The Rasmus_

_x-x-x-_

Tatsuha sighed rather loudly while standing near the nursing station, smirking internally as he watches a nearby nurse shoot him a quick glare. Behind him he can hear Shuichi's breath quicken as the boy stands off to the side, close to the wall. Ryuichi is close to the pink haired boy, his hand interweaved with Shuichi's, side by side they stand watching him warily. Though Shuichi's eyes radiate the fear that he has been showing since they first found him.

Teeth gnaw his lip as the dark haired teen tries to figure out just what to do. The two singers were supposed to come home today, the doctors refusing to keep them in the hospital anymore (stating something about how they had to use the beds for patients that were really sick, not just shaken up), and Tatsuha was still at a loss of what to do. Tohma and Hiro had left hours ago- long enough for the teen to start to worry about their safety and well-being, especially since there was currently a _psycho_ running around out there! And Mika was in no shape to take care of anyone else- she was barely holding herself together as it was.

Seeing no other options Tatsuha had stepped up, volunteering to take care of the two until either someone else could help, or until they were well enough mentally to take care of themselves.

Though now that he was watching the two of them and how they reacted to everyone around them, Tatsuha was seriously wondering if he really could handle it. Fear gripped his stomach tightly making it toss and turn as he tried to calm himself again. He _had_ to do this.

No. Not had. He _wanted_ to help out.

It's said that crisis can bring out the good in people, that in a time of need people can easily step up to the plate of nearly impossible feats and survive, even surpass what was ever thought possible. And silently Tatsuha could only hope that he would be able to rise like that too.

Making up his mind- after a long mental pep talk- Tatsuha nods to himself before carefully walking to the two singers. He has to remember to stay cautious and careful of his steps or the two will run like spooked rabbits.

"Stay here guys ok." Tatsuha placed a gentle hand on both of the singers' shoulders, "I'm going to talk to the nurse for a second. If you need _anything_ come and find me ok! When I come back Shu, I'll take you into the room to be with him for a while. Ok?"

Of course Tatsuha was not expecting an answer, it would have been to much to ask for yet he still paused for a second before turning back towards the small nursing station to demand answers. Even if it meant that he was going to have to slam a fist or two to get it. Yuki was his brother and damn it- he wanted to know how his older brother was doing.

Ryuichi watched silently at the retreating back before walking up to the cool glass. Silently he stared at the injured novelist before him, his eyes never breaking contact as he picked at the cotton ball that was taped to where his IV had recently been.

Beside him Shuichi shuffled up, his steps nearly silent, as he walked up to the window. Wide eyes could only stare as he watched his lover on the other side of the glass. Slowly a small hand raised up to the thin pane that separated the two.

"Yuki," the pink haired singer said slowly, dragging the simple name out longer then the to two syllables it really was.

Tears flooded the boy's eyes as he forced himself to keep from running into the room. He hated it in there, it was just too painful for him. Even though he wanted to be close, Shuichi just could not force himself to go inside that horrible room. Instead he kept himself rooted to that one spot.

"I love you," Shuichi whispered. He no longer noticed anyone else in the hallway, there was no one else except him and Yuki. "I love you so much. And when you get better we'll go home together. I promise! We'll be ok."

Leaning against the window Shuichi shook as the chilled glass cooled the boy's heated forehead. Tears flowed freely from his violet eyes as Shuichi shook his head, his hair swaying in pink waves. It hurt him too much to stand here and watch Yuki, to watch no real reaction, no progress. It hurt his heart too much.

Ryuichi stared at the pink haired boy, his eyes softening slightly. Shuichi really did love the novelist, even if he was treated horrible by him. It was the truest type of love, even if one sided. For a second Ryuichi wondered what it was like for such a love. But as quickly as they came, those thoughts left. Shuichi deserved better. He deserved a love that was felt by both parties, not just one.

_x-x-x-_

Tatsuha sighed as he lied his head on the chilled counter. Once again he was getting the run around. Passed off from nurse to nurse. And each time a quick comment of 'no progress at this second' or 'wait for the doctor' was brushed at him, as they tried to get along with their work. In other words, he was not going to get a real answer today either.

Suddenly a loud alarm sounded shaking Tatsuha from his thoughts. Terror filled Tatsuha as he realized that the sound was coming from the same direction as Yuki's room. With his heart in his throat- choking off his breath- the teenager turned quickly, eyes widening as he saw the lights flash right outside his brother's door. He ran as quickly as the nurse did, feet pounding harshly as he skidded to a stop right outside his brother's room. Above the door a dancing rainbow of colors flashed, each color chasing the other following the alarm's call.

The nurse never paused as she ran into the room, softly muttering of reassurances to the unconscious Yuki as she worked on him. Hands worked quickly yet gently as she checked for the problem before sighing, relief radiating from the one sound, as she pulled the clear tube that allowed for the blond man to breath off of the bed, reattaching it to Yuki. Fingers worked deftly as she checked the blond before rechecking the machine again. Immediately the alarms quieted and the lights stilled as she walked out of the room, flashing a quick, reassuring smile towards the three men in the hall.

Shuichi was in tears as he hugged himself, rocking slightly. Again he started to babble nonsensical words as he stared at his injured boyfriend, his head shaking wildly, pink tresses flying as he cried. Yuki…His Yuki was hurting! And he could not stop it, no matter how hard he tried. It was just going to continue on! And never stop.

"Never going to stop," Shuichi managed to blurt out coherently from his babbling as he rocked himself harder.

Tatsuha could only stare, confused as he tried to understand just what he meant.

"Aww," Ryuichi cooed, his voice velvety soft, "the rainbow was so pretty! I want to see it more."

Shuichi cried harder as he listened to the brunette's words, as he started to rock harder.

Ryuichi continued as he began to sing out the colors that had just flashed. "Red, blue, green, white." Laughing he reached out for the sobbing and rocking Shuichi. Grasping the pink headed boy's hands tightly the brunet began to swing them around in a circle, as he sang the colors out again. Blue eyes twinkled as they stared into the misty violet before him. At that moment in time there was no one else around except for the two of them.

Tatsuha could only stare between the two dancing boys, though only one was dancing willingly, and the nurse that was trying to explain to him that sometimes these things just happened, 'sometimes tubes just fall out.' And again he wondered if he could really take care of the two without suffering a break down as well.

_x-x-x-_

Tohma's body shuddered violently in dry heaves, bile stinging his throat as he turned away from the room. Eyes clench shut tightly as he tried his hardest to ignore the room that they were currently standing in. Frantically he tried to focus on a different topic all together- kittens purring, the overwhelming stacks of paper work that is waiting back at the office- his mind rapidly flying though each possible vision as he tried to calm his heaving body.

He had to control himself, calm his body's heaves. Which were becoming more violent as every second passed. And for a second time today Tohma really wished that he had not eaten breakfast earlier. Food never tasted good on the second round.

"Damn it!" He muttered before running for the stairs, taking them two at a time, as he rounded out of the basement looking for the nearest place to loose the food that was still left in his stomach.

Hiro, on the other hand, had taken to plastering himself to the wall- the only clean place as he glanced around the room. He swore, _swore_, it looked like a scene ripped right from a horror movie, leaving him half tempted to look around for a camera that some clumsy director had forgotten to take when he left this horrifying scene.

This had to be a misunderstanding. The wrong place! There was _no way _the police could have seen this and assumed that a psycho had _not_ been here!

Blood coated the grey cement floor, staining it a sickening color that Hiro would have loved to erase from his mind, he didn't even want to try to name the color that the two made when they mingled together. The same drying blood that clung to the walls, almost higher then what he was in some places. He could see from the mixing of colors that some of the blood had been on the wall for a while, perhaps even at least a week, reminding him of the doctors reports about the injuries.

Stuffed in the corner were two stained, tattered, thin mattresses, lying haphazardly as if they had been kicked towards the corner during a violent shuffle. One of the mattresses, from what Hiro could see from his place on the wall (he absolutely _refused_ to get any closer to the mess), looked as if it had been stabbed multiple times, blood outlining each of the stab marks.

Littered throughout the room are also numerous bandages, stained gauze and wrappers from the paramedics as they had tried to save Yuki. His eyes focused mainly on one large blood stain on the floor, right in the middle of the bloody mess of a room, and he just knew that that had been where Yuki had lain as he clung to every last bit of his life, blood pouring from his deep neck wound.

Slowly, on shaky legs that make it nearly impossible for him to walk, Hiro turned for the stairs. The guitarist cried out as he felt his left leg fall out from under him, hands flailing as he tries to keep his balance. His brain was too muddled from the scene he had just found. His chin connected harshly with the wooden stair.

A stinging copper taste fills his mouth as teeth sink into this tongue. Muttered curses that he would rarely ever think of using fall from his mouth as the guitarist spats the blood over the railing. For a second he wondered if that was the smartest move, tainting the crime scene, though he decides it doesn't matter anyways. The police already combed the place, besides with the blood down there already, there is _no_ way that such a small amount like that would make a difference.

Shuddering at the repulsive taste in his mouth, he decides to climb the stairs on his hands and knees, finding that he can't get his legs to support him anymore. Slowly and carefully- as to not bite off his tongue with another stumble- Hiro pulls himself up as he tries to get the bloody scene out of his head. His mind is foggy as he tries to piece the events of what could have possibility happened. But no matter how hard he tries, Hiro can only come up with a blank. He just can't figure out the events that could have happened down in that horrifying basement.

Reaching the kitchen he falls onto the chilled tiled floor and presses a flushed forehead to the floor. Off in the distance he can hear Tohma spat before a flush echoes throughout the otherwise silent Hell House.

"What the hell happened down there?" Hiro asks the silent kitchen as he stared up at the ceiling, studying it intensely enough as if it held all the answers he desperately sought. "I'm going to find out. No matter what."

"Count me in too," Tohma whispered as he brought a shaky hand to his mouth as he felt another dry heave rack his body. "Together we'll find the psycho and make him pay for _that!_" A shaky finger points towards the basement door.

Hiro can only laugh from the floor that he still is unable to push away from. "You know," he tries to gain control of his hysterical laughter, "I was wondering what those three went through. I mean…" The guitarist can only shake his head as tears fall from his eyes, sliding down his temples before falling onto the cold floor tiles.

"I know," Tohma knows what he's going through. Right now it's taking every bit of his strength and will power to keep from smashing every last bit of this house in anger. He knows, and now he is more determined then ever before to find the one responsible for this.

'_And if I have my way,_' Tohma thinks darkly as he stares back at the basement door, '_the bastard will never get to see the inside of a prison._'

_x-x-x-_

Again, for the umpteenth time since the two came into the hospital, Tatsuha had to repress the urge to slam his head into a random wall. He had been so certain that Shuichi wanted to see Yuki. He knew just how much the singer loved his hard-headed brother. That was why he had taken the time and energy to lead them to this unit, which he had found it took a lot of both to do.

But now, for whatever reason that only made sense to Shuichi, the singer wanted to leave without even visiting. He even refused to look up at his lover through the large glassed window. Instead he had focused on the floor oblivious to the blood dripping from his chin, even as Tatsuha cleaned it away with the bottom of his shirt and carefully dislodged Shuichi's teeth from his lip.

"Don't wanna hurt him," the boy muttered as he dug a tattered toe into the tiled floor.

"But," Tatsuha felt like he was drowning, he seriously wished someone could toss him an inflatable life ring. Or at least a Shuichi-to-normal person translation dictionary. "You won't hurt him. The nurse thinks that it would help him to see you." Tatsuha carefully wiped a stray tear that had been lingering on Shuichi's cheek, trying to ignore the boy's flinch. "If it's from the alarms before. She told us about how it happens sometimes. Sometimes the tube can fall out. It's not your fault!"

Pink hair shakes as Shuichi only shakes his head. "No, it would hurt him." Shuichi turned away from the window, putting his back to it before he even looked up again.

And again Tatsuha felt himself drowning as he tried to understand just what was going on.

"Bye bye!" Ryuichi cried out from the hallway, earning a couple glares from visitors and nurses alike. He waved his arm wildly, as if waving good-bye to a good friend that was walking away. "We love you! And we'll see you later!"

Beaming the older singer grabbed the pink haired boy's hand and swung it merrily as he drug the silent boy towards the elevators. Silently Tatsuha could only follow, only pausing long enough to toss a quick glance behind him at his brother.

"Sorry bro," he whispered, "I'll get him to see you later. Get better, you need to be with him again. Both of you need it!" '_And I do too._' He added silently following the two singers into the small elevator.

_x-x-x-_

I'm gonna stop here since I'm currently trying to figure out where to take it next.I know where to go for sure, but I'm just trying to see how to make it to that part.

Reviews are loved, and I swear that I will update this more often then what I did before!


End file.
